Conventionally, there has been known, for example, an axial gap type permanent magnet power generator that is provided with a pair of stators arranged so as to oppose each other from both sides of a rotor in a rotational axis direction, and that forms a magnetic flux loop, via the pair of stators, with respect to the magnetic field magnetic flux due to permanent magnets of the rotor (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Published Japanese Translation No. H06-500457 of a PCT Publication